Confiance Perdue
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: La jungle de l’île regorge toujours d’étranges choses, mais d’étranges choses se passent également entre les survivants. KateSawyer, CharlieClaire, SayidShannon.
1. En Savoir Plus Ou Moins

**Titre :** « Confiance Perdue »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Lost ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.J. Abraham. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir car j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** La jungle de l'île regorge toujours d'étranges choses, mais d'étranges choses se passent également entre les survivants. Kate/Sawyer, Charlie/Claire.

**Spoilers :** Tous les épisodes de la saison 1

**Note : **Voilà, mon premier fic officiel de Lost en français ! J'ai qu'un seul chapitre d'écrit pour le moment et j'ignore quand je vais poster le second chapitre. Je vous assure toutefois que je vais terminer cette histoire, c'est une certitude ça ! Je ne laisserai jamais une histoire en plan, c'est contre ma nature : P J'ignore seulement à quelle fréquence je vais poster les nouveaux chapitres. Dépendant aussi de la popularité de mes histoires, c'est normal, plus j'ai de reviews, plus la suite va arriver vite ! Faut nous comprendre, nous pauvres auteurs que le nombre de reviews nous motive à poursuivre une histoire car on ne gagne pas d'argent pour les fics qu'on écrit, vous comprenez… Sur ce, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut avoir vu entièrement la première saison de la série car mon histoire contient des spoilers !

**CHAPITRE 1 : « En savoir plus ou moins »**

Cela faisait quelques temps que Sayid était revenu de la jungle en racontant qu'il avait trouvé la française qui envoyait le fameux message capté à l'aide du transmetteur lors de l'expédition en montagne après l'écrasement. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait trouvé, mais n'empêche qu'elle était toujours en vie après seize longues années passées sur cette île. Naturellement, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était au courant car il ne fallait pas semer la panique parmi les survivants, ça deviendrait le chaos. C'est pour cette raison que, depuis quelques jours, Jack et Locke préparaient une nouvelle expédition avec l'aide de Sayid.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autres sur la plage demain matin. » Affirma Jack alors que Sayid et Locke échangeaient un bref regard.

Dès l'aube, pendant que tout le monde dormait encore, Jack prit la direction de la plage afin d'être de retour aux caves quand le soleil se lèverait. Une fois sur place, la plupart des survivants dormaient encore. Jack marcha un bon moment dans les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Kate, mais il ne la trouva nul part.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Kate ? » Demanda-t-il à l'un des rescapés.

« Kate ? » Lui répondit ce dernier, ne sachant trop exactement de qui il voulait parler.

« Oui, vous savez, celle qui a de longs cheveux noirs frisés et… »

« Ah, oui ! Celle qui se tient souvent avec un grand blond ! » Coupa l'homme.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il resta planté debout devant l'homme, la bouche ouverte et regardant dans le vide comme si l'information prenait du temps à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Docteur ? » Lui dit son interlocuteur pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Eh, oui ? »

« C'est bien d'elle dont vous parlez ? »

« Hum, oui, oui c'est elle. Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? » Reprit Jack.

« Elle a quitté la plage hier en fin d'après-midi avec ce type blond justement. Je crois qu'ils sont allés vers le terrain de golf. »

« Quoi ! Il est revenu sur l'île ? » S'exclama Jack.

« Oui, hier soir. »

« Et les autres ? » S'inquiéta Jack.

Le rescapé raconta alors toute l'histoire à Jack. En mer, ils avaient capté un signal, un bateau est arrivé. Les hommes ont réclamés Walt et ils l'ont eu. Depuis, Michael était atterré de la lourde perte de son fils. C'était le récit que Sawyer avait raconté.

Jack fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction de l'endroit où se situait le terrain de golf que Hurley avait fabriqué le mois dernier puis il entreprit de s'y rendre au risque d'être un peu en retard pour son expédition avec Sayid et Locke.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches à travers les arbres, Jack arriva enfin sur la plaine où se trouvait le parcours de golf. Il vit Sawyer qui tenait un bâton entre ses mains ainsi que Kate qui était assise un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, près du drapeau du deuxième trou dans lequel Sawyer essayait de faire entrer sa balle. Ces derniers n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence alors Jack décida de les observer un court instant avant de franchir la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparaient. Au moment où il arriva près d'eux, Sawyer venait de jouer son coup. Il rata sa cible. La balle avait frôlée le trou et continuée sa course au-delà du drapeau. Sawyer laissa échapper un juron alors que Kate affichait un air triomphant en se levant.

« Tu as perdu ton pari ! » Lança Kate en souriant.

« Quel pari ? » Interrompit Jack qui les avait rejoint.

« Oh ! Salut Jack. » Répondit Kate en sursautant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? »

« Ses lunettes de soleil. »

« Et si c'était lui qui avait gagné ? »

« Elle me devrait un baiser. » Lança Sawyer de son traditionnel air arrogant en faisant tourner le bâton de golf entre ses doigts.

Kate roula les yeux à la suite de cette réponse tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

« Je peux te parler un moment ? » Dit Jack avec un léger ton d'irritation.

« Secret d'état, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » Ironisa Sawyer à Kate.

Kate suivit Jack après avoir jeté un regard noir à Sawyer. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu pendant que Sawyer rangeait l'équipement de golf dans un sac sans prêter aucune attention à la conversation entre Jack et Kate.

« Comme tu le sais, la française qui a envoyée le signal de détresse il y a seize ans est en vie. Sayid l'a rencontré dans la jungle quand il est parti explorer l'île et nous allons dès aujourd'hui de tenter de la retrouver. » Déclara Jack.

« Quoi ? Qui ça 'on' ? »

« Sayid, Locke et moi. Nous allons partir tout à l'heure. »

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Non, Kate, écoute… »

« Non, c'est toi qui écoute. Je viens avec vous. » Trancha-t-elle, déterminée à les accompagner dans leur expédition.

« Bon, très bien. Dis aux autres sur la plage que nous partons en mission de reconnaissance sur l'île ou qu'on va chercher de la nourriture ou bien ce que tu voudrais et viens nous rejoindre dans les caves dès que tu peux. »

Sur ce, Jack quitta les lieux. Kate le regarda partir, l'air pensive, alors que Sawyer venait la rejoindre avec le sac de golf sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jack, Sayid et Locke partent à la recherche de la française. »

« Passionnant. » Se moqua Sawyer.

« Je vais avec eux. »

Sawyer ne répondit rien. Il remonta le sac de golf sur son épaule et commença à marcher en direction de la plage. Kate lui emboîta le pas.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Jack, Kate, Sayid et Locke étaient en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs avant de partir dans la jungle.

« Il s'en vont tous jouer les Indiana Jones dans la jungle encore une fois. » Soupira Hurley en les regardant préparer leur nouvelle expédition.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas venir avec vous ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Non Hurley. On serait beaucoup trop de monde et puis il nous faut quelqu'un de confiance ici. » Lui répondit Jack.

« Il y a Charlie. » Fit remarquer Hurley.

« Il est trop occupé avec le bébé. » Répliqua Jack.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait du baby-sitting qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

Jack le fusilla du regard. Hurley se leva, faisant une moue et marmonna des phrases pour lui-même en s'éloignant.

« Très bien. D'accord. J'ai compris. Je vais rester ici tout seul à m'ennuyer et à passer des nuits blanches à cause de Aaron et… Non, pas lui en plus ! »

Au même moment, Kate, Jack, Sayid et Locke levèrent la tête pour voir de qui Hurley se plaignait. Devant eux, se tenait Sawyer qui lançait un regard de mépris à Hurley pour sa remarque avant de faire un sourire narquois à Kate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai décidé de vous accompagner. »

« Quoi ! » Lança Jack en plissant les yeux.

« T'as pas compris ? Tu veux que je répète ? »

« Non. On est déjà assez nombreux, on n'a pas besoin de toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous non plus. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ! » Ordonna Jack.

« Essaie de m'en empêcher. » Défia Sawyer en faisant face à Jack.

Jack s'avança vers Sawyer d'un pas décidé, mais Kate s'interposa entre les deux en leur ordonnant d'arrêter tout de suite. Jack recula un peu et Kate s'écarta.

« T'as de la chance qu'elle soit là, elle vient de te sauver la peau. » Lança Sawyer.

Sans prévenir, Jack serra soin poing et frappa Sawyer en pleine figure. Celui-ci tomba instantanément sur le sol et se cogna la tête sur un rocher. Quant aux autres, ils tressaillirent, quelque peu surpris part l'acte de Jack.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. » Lui dit Jack avant de se retourner pour partir dans la jungle, suivit de Kate, Sayid et Locke.

Sawyer se releva au bout de quelques secondes, un peu étourdi et il les rattrapa en restant un peu à l'arrière, bien qu'il marchait d'un pas confiant comme à son habitude. En avant du groupe, Kate marchait aux côtés de Jack.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il jouait avec tes nerfs, pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

« Il m'a provoqué. » Répondit sèchement Jack.

« Il provoque tout le monde. »

« Ouais, si on veut. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Comment ça 'si on veut' ? »

« Rien, laisse tombez. » Dit Jack en pressant le pas.

Kate s'arrêta, un peu vexée qu'il soit si froid avec elle.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Sayid qui stoppa à son tour à côté de Kate pour s'assurer que tout était okay.

« Oui, ça va. » Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Sayid préféra ne pas s'en mêler d'avantage et fit un signe de la main à Locke pour lui dire de poursuivre la route.

« Il est chiant le Doc, pas vrai ? »

Kate ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la remarque de Sawyer. Elle se retourna et attendit qu'il arrive près d'elle pour se remettre à avancer entre les branches d'arbres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire dans le coin alors tant qu'à m'ennuyer. »

Kate resta silencieuse, sachant que ça allait être la seule réponse à laquelle elle aurait droit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es venue ? » Interrogea Sawyer en la regardant.

« J'essaie d'aider. »

« Que c'est honorable. »

Kate lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

La nuit allait tomber d'ici une heure. Sayid proposa de s'arrêter jusqu'à l'aube et de faire un campement car tout le monde était épuisé. Kate s'arrêta pour ramasser du bois afin de faire un feu tandis que Sayid sortait une toile de son sac à dos pour fabriquer un toit.

« Tu pourrais nous aider. » Suggéra Jack à Sawyer alors que celui-ci restait adossé contre un arbre.

« Désolé les gars, le Doc m'a frappé et je crois que je me suis foulé quelque chose en tombant. » S'excusa-t-il en jetant un regard à Jack.

Tout le monde savait très bien que ce n'était que des histoires, cependant, personne ne vit la nécessité de le lui faire remarquer. Quand le campement fut installé, Jack sortit quelques poissons qu'il avait enveloppés dans un papier avant de les faire cuire. À la surprise de Kate, Sayid et Locke, Jack offrit du poisson à Sawyer, mais ce dernier refusa.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Prétendit-il.

Après le repas, tout le monde s'étendit près du feu pour dormir, épuisés par la journée de marche qu'ils venaient de faire.

Au milieu de la nuit, Kate s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Le feu était presque éteint. Il n'y avait que de petits morceaux de braises qui brûlaient encore dans le cercle de pierres que Sayid avait construit. Kate prit un peu de bois et en remit lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sawyer n'était plus là. Elle se leva et scruta la noirceur des arbres devant elle, mais en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans les environs. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais pour moi par hasard ? »

Kate leva la tête d'où provenait la voix. Elle aperçue Sawyer qui était perché dans un arbre au-dessus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'suis somnambule. » Répondit-il.

Kate resta silencieuse.

« Viens. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en reculant comme si l'invitation de Sawyer était un plan pour une autre de ses combines qu'il fallait éviter.

« Monte dans l'arbre. » Dit-il simplement en lui faisant signe.

Kate se résigna. Elle s'agrippa à une branche et grimpa dans l'arbre. Elle fit un mauvais mouvement et faillit tomber, mais elle se rattrapa juste à temps. Sawyer lui tendit une main pour l'aider, mais elle la refusa. Une fois à la hauteur de Sawyer, elle s'assit en face de lui sur une branche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Interrogea Sawyer d'une voix basse afin d'éviter de réveiller les autres.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu t'es éveillée en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Rien. Un cauchemar, c'est tout. » Se contenta de lui répondre Kate.

Cette réponse de parut pas satisfaire la curiosité de Sawyer car ce dernier ne cessa de la fixer comme si elle n'avait rien dit et qu'il attendait toujours une réponse

« J'ai rêvé à l'écrasement de l'avion. Ça va, tu es content maintenant ! »

Sawyer ne dit rien. Ce silence commençait à énerver Kate.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te le raconte en plus ? » Dit-elle en élevant le ton.

« Est-ce que le crash est un si grand malheur que ça pour toi ? » Lui demanda Sawyer en devenant sérieux.

Kate était sur le point de répliquer, mais elle se tu et fixa Sawyer. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Du moins, elle en avait une bonne idée, mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Elle n'en avait pas envie et elle était certaine qu'il allait tourner ça au ridicule encore une fois comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Des gens sont morts Sawyer ! »

« J'ai dis 'pour toi' et non pour les autres. »

Kate n'aimait pas cette sensation. Comme si la personne en face d'elle savait tout sur elle et pouvait lire ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même dans ces moments là. Par expérience du passé, elle savait que de faire confiance ne conduisait qu'à la trahison et la peur. Deux sentiments qui ne l'avaient plus quittés depuis.

« Bonne nuit. » Finit-elle par dire en redescendant de l'arbre.


	2. Des Murmures Dans Le Vent

L.Oceans : C'est sûr et certain que je vais continuer ce fic, ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, mais plus j'ai de reviews, plus je me sens motivée à écrire la suite ;) J'suis super contente de savoir que tu seras là à chaque chapitre, c'est trop génial ! Ton fic aussi est excellent, je t'ai envoyé une review pour le premier chapitre, mais tu dois l'avoir vu j'imagine ! Merci encore pour ta review !

charliefan98 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, t'as raison, je ne parle pas beaucoup de Charlie et Claire, je préfère le triangle Sawyer/Kate/Jack (avec Jack en moins de préférence lol mouhahaha), mais Charlie et Claire seront plus présents dans ce chapitre.

Justine : Ouais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic de Lost en français, je trouve ça dommage moi aussi… De mon côté je suis bilingue donc ça va, mais justement, c'est pas tout le monde et puis il n'y a quasiment pas d'histoire de Lost en français comme tu dis :P Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire et rassure-toi, Charlie et Claire seront plus présent dans les chapitres futurs.

L'ange diablesse : Merci, merci, merci ! J'aime énormément Sawyer moi aussi, c'est mon personnage favori lui et Kate ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

la copine a merry : J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle aux personnages alors je trouve ça super que tu trouves qu'ils se ressemblent et qu'ils agissent comme ils le font dans la série. Charlie et Claire sont un paring très populaire, c'est fou ça ! En tout cas, ils sont là dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça va faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Merci pour la review ! J'ai vu que t'es fan de Harry Potter, si jamais t'aimes le paring Draco/Hermione j'ai fais des fics sur eux. Au fait, ton pseudo, ça un lien avec le perso dans Le Seigneur Des Anneaux, je me trompe ? Fan de Dom Monaghan ;)

tania : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimerais le deuxième chapitre aussi. Thanks pour la review :)

the werewolf : Voilà le second chapitre. J'essaie de faire les suites le plus vite possible, mais j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours d'écriture donc je fais ce que je peux héhé ! Sinon je suis de ton avis, les fics de Lost en français c'est assez rare. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me reviewer !

Lupini-filiae : Fantastique, une autre personne qui adore ce couple :D C'est mon préféré aussi quoi que bon tout le monde l'a sûrement déjà deviné lol ! Comme ça tu viens juste de connaître la série, tu vas voir, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer ! Enfin, merci merci pour la review et voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai vu aussi que tu aimais bien Harry Potter, j'ai écris des fics Draco/Hermione alors si jamais ça te tente tu peux aller les lire :) À la prochaine !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Des murmures dans le vent »**

Une douce brise matinale se leva, rafraîchissant ainsi l'air tropical ambiant. Sous une des parois rocheuses des grottes, Charlie venait d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Le soleil n'était pas totalement levé, mais la brise froide avait interrompu son sommeil léger. Non loin de lui se trouvait Claire et un petit berceau en bois où reposait Aaron, tout deux encore endormis.

Prenant trois bouteilles de plastique avec lui, Charlie se dirigea vers la source d'eau douce pour les remplir comme à son habitude. Il croisa Shannon devant le point d'eau. Charlie trouva étonnant de la voir debout de si bonne heure, mais il n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Il bâilla puis remplit ses deux bouteilles d'un geste routinier.

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait le bouchon de la dernière bouteille pour la refermer, se préparant ainsi à retourner auprès de Claire, il se figea subitement. Pendant un instant, il aurait pu jurer entendre quelqu'un lui parler. C'était une pensée absurde étant donné que l'endroit était désert hormis Shannon qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et alla retrouver Claire qui venait de se réveiller suite aux pleurs de son fils.

« Bien dormie ? » Demanda Charlie en déposant l'eau sur le sol à côté d'elle.

« Tu as encore veillé sur Aaron toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question de Claire semblait plutôt être une accusation. Charlie remarqua le léger ton de reproche dans sa voix. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait se sentir angoissée en ce moment. L'île n'avait rien de rassurant, et tout particulièrement pour elle.

Ethan l'avait kidnappée quelques temps auparavant et elle avait perdu pratiquement tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait depuis le crash de l'avion. Elle avait donc du subir la réalité de l'écrasement une seconde fois. C'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient égarés au beau milieu de nulle part depuis des semaines et qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils terminent tous leurs jours dans cet endroit.

La situation était difficile à gérer et à accepter, mais pour Claire, c'était doublement difficile. Elle devait prendre soin de son fils qu'elle avait mit au monde au cœur de la forêt. Danielle, la française, était venue le lui prendre malgré toute la vigilance que Claire apportait à Aaron. Depuis le retour de son fils grâce à Charlie et les autres, elle ne laissait plus personne le prendre dans ses bras ou s'en approcher de trop près.

Les gens comprenaient son inquiétude, mais la plupart la regardaient souvent comme si elle représentait un danger pour eux. Un peu comme si sa seule présence pouvait représenter une nouvelle attaque, une nouvelle agression ou un nouveau cadavre à enterrer. Claire se comptait chanceuse d'avoir Charlie de son côté et de savoir qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Hormis lui, il n'y avait que Hurley et Jack qui lui adressait la parole. Naturellement, il y avait Sawyer qui lisait des magasines de voitures ou des modes d'emploi à Aaron pour l'endormir étant donné que le bébé semblait apprécier le son de sa voix et il devait probablement être le seul, ou presque.

« Tu devrais me réveiller de temps en temps la nuit pour m'occuper de lui. T tu dois dormir aussi et… »

Alors que Charlie écoutait Claire, une seconde voix se mêla subitement à la sienne. C'était comme un murmure dans l'air. Le même qu'il avait entendu en allant chercher de l'eau ce matin. C'était une voix légère prononçant des mots qui eux, n'avait rien d'apaisant. Au contraire, ils rendaient l'ex bassiste de Drive Shaft assez nerveux. Les mots pesaient lourdement sur son cœur tandis qu'il regardait alentour afin d'essayer d'en deviner la provenance.

« Charlie ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Tu disais ? » Bredouilla Charlie en revenant soudainement à la réalité.

« Tu as l'air exténué, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais aller prendre une marche sur la plage avec Aaron. »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule. » Déclara Charlie d'un ton catégorique.

« Très bien. Je demanderais à Hurley de venir avec moi. » Céda Claire en se levant.

O-o-O

À des kilomètres de là, dans la jungle, Kate était la première debout. Les autres dormaient encore, y compris Sawyer dans son arbre. Il fut le deuxième à se réveiller ce matin-là. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le ciel était légèrement orangé. Le soleil se cachait encore à l'horizon. C'était à peine l'aube. Il s'assit sur sa branche, sentant subitement une forte douleur dans le dos. Peut-être que de dormir dans un arbre au milieu d'une forêt tropicale n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer. Sur cette pensée, il descendit d'un bond de l'arbre, faisant ainsi sursauter Kate.

Bien que Sawyer trouva la scène particulièrement amusante, Kate ne semblait pas partager son point de vue. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers son sac à dos près du feu de camps.

« T'as vraiment besoin de trimballer ce sac partout ? »

« Non, sauf si t'as envie de mourir de faim parce qu'on n'aura plus de vivres ? » Répliqua Kate en accrochant son sac à son dos.

« Ça tombe bien dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis une journée. »

Kate resta immobile un instant, serrant fermement les courroies de son sac entre ses deux mains. Ce fut un bruit derrière elle qui brisa la tension qui venait de s'installer. Locke venait de se réveiller.

« T'avais qu'à manger ce que Jack t'a offert hier. » Lui répondit froidement Kate tandis que Jack et Sayid se réveillaient tranquillement à leur tour.

O-o-O

Sur la plage, Claire était assise dans le sable depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel alors que la journée avançait. Tenant Aaron dans sa couverture, elle lui fredonnait une berceuse. Ses propres parents avaient eut l'habitude de lui chanter cette même chanson alors qu'elle n'était qu'un petit bébé. Claire avait demandé au couple qui avait faillit adopter son fils de le lui la chanter comme son père et sa mère l'avaient fait pour elle.

Les choses ne s'étaient toutefois pas passées comme elle l'aurait cru. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, sa vie n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Elle avait un bon emploi, un bel appartement, un homme qui l'aimait et ils allaient être tous les deux bientôt parents. Ce souvenir semblait tellement loin à présent, bien qu'il ne datait même pas d'une année.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait seule sur une île plus ou moins déserte avec son enfant. Sa famille n'était plus là et ses amis non plus. Claire se trouvait livrée à elle-même. Cette pensée l'effrayait. Celle-ci et celle de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer dans l'avenir. Maintenant, elle n'était pas responsable que d'elle-même, mais aussi de la vie de son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas que Aaron grandisse sur cette île hostile et dangereuse.

« Est-ce qu'on nous trouvera un jour ? » Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, fixant l'horizon avec appréhension.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie vint s'asseoir dans le sable près d'elle. Claire ne détourna pas le regard de la mince ligne séparant le ciel et la mer, mais elle sentit la présence de Charlie à ses côtés.

« Je croyais que Hurley devait t'accompagner. » Dit-il calmement malgré que le reproche fût perceptible dans sa voix bien que cela aurait pu se faire passer pour de l'inquiétude également.

« J'avais envie d'être un peu seule. »

« Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta Charlie.

« Oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Charlie. » Lui répondit-elle, se tournant vers lui en lui adressant un sourire.

« Bon alors si tu te sens d'attaque, j'ai entendu dire que Sun a fait une salade de fruits avec la dernière récolte du jardin. Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. »

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le bord de la mer pour aller prendre leur déjeuner ensemble.

O-o-O

Il était passé midi et dans la jungle, le ciel commençait à se couvrir. De gros nuages d'un gris inquiétant se déplaçaient et le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Un orage s'annonçait au loin.

« On ne pourra pas escalader la montagne aujourd'hui. » Affirma Sayid au groupe alors qu'ils prenaient une pause.

« Ça ne sera peut-être qu'une petite averse. » Répondit Jack avec espoir.

« Avec des nuages de cette taille dans une région si près de l'équateur, j'en doute fort Jack. C'est bien un orage et il sent mauvais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda Kate à Sayid tandis que le vent prenait plus d'ampleur encore.

« On doit trouver un endroit pour nous abriter, au moins jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Et où est-ce que tu comptes te planquer Ali ? Il n'y a pas de grottes dans les environs, on est en plein cœur de la forêt. Il n'y a que des arbres ici. » Lança Sawyer d'un air arrogant.

« Nous allons nous approcher de la montagne et essayer de trouver un refuge près des rochers. Une fois là-bas on pourra se construire un abri solide pour la nuit. » Répondit-il, ignorant le ton sur lequel Sawyer lui avait parlé.

À la suite des paroles du soldat irakien, les autres se mirent en marche et le suivirent en direction de la montagne en face d'eux. Cependant, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les nuages dans le ciel étaient devenus noirs. Leur visibilité diminuait à vue d'œil et le vent ralentissait leur marche.

Tout à coup, le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes et la pluie se mit à tomber. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite pluie, mais plutôt d'une tempête violente qui approchait et qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Cria Locke en levant le bras dans la direction à suivre.

Sayid le suivait de près alors que Jack se retourna pour voir où était Kate. Elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui et Sawyer suivait derrière, une main sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la pluie et du vent.

« Vite Kate ! Il faut atteindre le flanc de la montagne avant que ça empire ! » Lui cria Jack avant de poursuivre la route.

Toutefois, avec tout le vent, Kate n'avait pas entendu ce que Jack lui avait crié. Elle s'arrêta et regarda alentour d'elle, comme si elle avait perçue quelque chose alentour. Sawyer la rejoint rapidement et se demanda pourquoi elle avait cessée d'avancer.

« T'as entendu ça ? » Lui dit-elle alors que la pluie s'intensifiait.

« Entendu quoi ! »

Kate était sur le point de lui répondre, mais ses oreilles captèrent à nouveau le même son dans le vent. Son visage se tourna vers celui de Sawyer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui reposer la question. En croisant son regard, elle remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi entendu le bruit. En fait, on aurait plutôt dit un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était à ton avis ? »

« Aucune idée, mais j'ai pas envie de rester pour le savoir. Continue d'avancer ! » Lui répondit Sawyer.

Kate se remit en route, bientôt imité par Sawyer, mais un autre grognement les arrêta à nouveau. Le bruit semblait plus près cette fois. Kate scruta les arbres devant elle et ne trouva aucun signe de vie d'un quelconque animal. Ce ne fut toutefois par le cas pour Sawyer.

« Kate ? » Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle en se retournant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à sa question. La réponse se trouvait devant ses yeux. La source des grognements n'était plus un mystère. Ils provenaient de la créature qui se dissimulait dans une fougère en face de Sawyer. Il n'y avait que les deux yeux jaunes de la bête qui étaient visibles, mais voyant que son dîner avait remarqué sa présence, elle ne vit plus la nécessité de se cacher.

L'animal émergea du buisson. Kate et Sawyer s'attendaient un peu à voir surgir un autre ours polaire, mais la bête qui se trouvait devant eux n'avait rien d'un ours, polaire ou non. En réalité, ils ne pouvaient pas dire avec exactitude de quel animal il s'agissait. On aurait dit un loup avec de toutes petites oreilles, une grande mâchoire et d'étranges rayures sur le dos. Une sorte de mélange de loup et de tigre.

Cette créature, peu importe son nom, semblait avoir des intentions hostiles. Affichant ses crocs pointus, elle avançait avec précaution vers ses proies, prête à bondir. Kate tourna la tête en direction de la montagne. Jack, Sayid et Locke n'étaient plus là. Probablement qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué leur absence. Impossible alors de demander à l'aide. Personne ne les entendrait avec cette température.

« Kate, cours ! » S'écria Sawyer.

Kate se retourna, voyant Sawyer prêt à se défendre contre la créature. Il lui ordonna à nouveau de partir en courant, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

« Cours j'te dis ! » Répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

« T'es malade, je ne pars pas sans toi ! »

Sawyer sorti un couteau de sa poche droite et le pointa en direction de l'animal qui recula de deux pas en voyant l'objet. Derrière Sawyer, Kate fixait la bête sans broncher d'un poil. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'animal. Ce dernier fit un bond en avant, émettant un puissant grognement.

« Kate, merde, dégage ! » Cria Sawyer en la poussant.

Cette fois-ci, elle l'écouta. Kate se mit à courir à travers les arbres et à travers la pluie à toute vitesse. De son côté, Sawyer avait alarmé la bête de son geste brusque. Le mammifère n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour attaquer. Il bondit sauvagement sur lui, refermant sa mâchoire sur le bras de Sawyer, bien qu'il visait plutôt sa gorge. Heureusement pour Sawyer, il avait évité un coup fatal, mais pas une profonde morsure.

Quant à Kate, elle venait de trébucher sur une racine d'arbre et tomba dans la boue près d'une grande caverne. Elle se releva avec peine et misère. La tempête s'approchait de plus en plus. Kate s'apprêta à reprendre sa course afin de retrouver les autres, mais elle ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Prenant ses jambes à son cou une nouvelle fois, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la jungle pour retourner auprès de Sawyer.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la terrifiait. L'étrange créature gisait morte au pied d'un arbre, un couteau enfoncé dans le ventre. Le sang ruisselait et se mélangeait à l'eau sur le sol inondé de boue. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Sawyer, couché par terre sur le côté. Kate se rua vers lui et l'étendit sur le dos.

« Sawyer ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? »

Alors qu'elle tentait de le ramener à lui, elle sentit un liquide opaque sur sa main. Kate la souleva et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Sa main était couverte de sang. Elle regarda à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main l'instant avant et aperçue une profonde morsure au bras gauche de Sawyer. Kate déchira la manche de son t-shirt bleu pour voir mieux la blessure. La douleur fit reprendre connaissance à Sawyer.

« Ah ! » Gémit-il en serrant les dents, reprenant à la fois peu à peu ses esprits.

« Sawyer ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Génial. »

« Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? » Lui dit Kate sans tenir compte de son sarcasme et se demandant comment il pouvait plaisanter dans un moment pareil.

« Ouais…Ouais, je peux y arriver. »

Kate l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, mais une autre blessure le fit fléchir. De son bras valide, il releva son chandail au niveau de la hanche, découvrant ainsi des écorchures d'un rouge vif. Kate remarqua qu'il s'agissait de griffures en voyant les marques de déchirures sur sont t-shirt.

« Allez, viens. Il y a une caverne un peu plus loin, on sera en sécurité là-bas. »

Sawyer fit un faible signe de la tête et Kate passa un de ses bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Ils marchèrent prudemment jusqu'à la grotte devant laquelle Kate était tombée un peu plus tôt.

O-o-O

« On ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller sans nous Jack. » Dit Locke.

« Pas question ! Il faut faire demi tour ! » Répliqua Jack.

« On ne peut pas, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est trop risqué de retourner là-bas. On partira à leur recherche dès que la tempête sera finie. » Raisonna Sayid en tentant de calmer Jack.

Se laissant convaincre, Jack poursuivit le chemin vers la montagne dans l'espoir d'y trouver un abri comme une grotte ou une caverne, mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Leur route déboucha sur un grand étant d'eau douce. Le groupe se consola en se disant qu'ils avaient quand même trouvé une autre source d'eau potable dans l'île. Cependant, s'il ne trouvait pas refuge quelque part, il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne pour dire aux autres qu'il y avait un second point d'eau.

Ils contournèrent l'endroit, tentant de croire qu'ils trouveraient bien quelque chose pour s'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux.

« Attendez ! » S'écria soudainement Sayid en arrêtant de marcher près du petit lac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna Locke qui tentait de se protéger de l'orage avec ses mains.

« J'ai une idée, suivez-moi. »

Locke et Jack le suivirent près de l'étendue d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe à nouveau près de la chute.

« On peut se réfugier à l'intérieur de la chute d'eau. Une fois derrière, on sera coupé du vent et de la pluie. »

Locke et Jack approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête simultanément. Sayid passa devant, s'assurant ainsi de la solidité du terrain rocheux. L'espace d'un instant, son pied se déroba, mais il se rattrapa rapidement.

« Faites attention, c'est très glissant. » Avertit-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

Tous passèrent prudemment et arrivèrent derrière la chute. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais au moins, ils étaient en sécurité d'ici la fin de la tempête. Ne pouvant toutefois pas faire de feu dans un tel endroit, ils se contentèrent de manger des fruits avant de se préparer à dormir et d'attendre que le temps se calme.

« Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sont sortis ? » Demanda difficilement Jack, comme s'il redoutait une réponse négative.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais espérons-le. » Répondit Sayid en installant son lit de camps.

« Il faut garder la foi, Jack. » Lança Locke à son tour.

En guise de réponse, Jack s'efforça de sourire puis alla se coucher à son tour, l'esprit ailleurs. Il voulait bien croire que Kate et Sawyer s'en étaient sortis, toutefois, avec le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, les chances étaient très minces, voire pratiquement inexistantes. Et est-ce que les autres sur la plage et dans les grottes avaient réussis à trouver un abri contre l'orage ou bien allaient-ils être les trois seuls survivants à demeurer en vie sur l'île ? Ce fut donc avec des pensées plutôt lugubres que Jack s'endormir ce soir-là.

Dehors, la tempête ne cessait pas et ne s'amplifiait pas. Les vents étaient toujours constants et la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber comme des cordes. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une tornade dans les environs. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'orage allait durer toute la nuit au moins encore, rendant ainsi l'air terriblement humide sur l'île tropicale et encore plus derrière la chute où Jack, Locke et Sayid se reposaient avant de partir à la recherche de Kate et Sawyer qu'ils avaient perdus en chemin.


	3. Complications Inattendues

Lupini-filiae : Merci, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme :) Ça avance un peu entre Kate et Sawyer dans ce chapitre, mais ils ont tous les deux tout un caractère alors c'est pas toujours évident ;) Sinon, j'adore aussi les personnages de Sirius et Lupin, c'est mes deux maraudeurs favoris !

L.Oceans : J'adore quand on me dit que mes histoires sont réalistes car c'est un des buts que je me fixe chaque fois que j'en écris une, merci ! Pour Charlie, ça reste à voir… Seul le temps nous le dira ;)

the werewolf : Deux reviews, c'est magnifique, un gros merci ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire cette histoire :) Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !

Petitemerry : Merci pour la review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'histoire ! Voilà le troisième chapitre !

Tania : Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des reviewers qui suivent l'histoire à chaque chapitre :) Personnellement, je préfère le couple de Kate et Sawyer, mais je trouve que Charlie et Claire sont très mignons ensemble !

Hadilena : Merci du compliment ! Je trouve ça tellement merveilleux de recevoir des reviews, ça fait ma journée Merci encore et voici le prochain chapitre !

Bouyou : Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Kate dans l'émission ? Eh bien lol ! Moi je l'adore, c'est mon personnage féminin préféré… Et c'est sûr que quand elle est en présence de Sawyer, son caractère change un peu ;) Merci pour la review, je l'ai trouvé constructive !

Barbie56 : Eh oui, des fics de Lost en français, c'est très rare ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu dis, vraiment, merci ! Donc, tu demandais la suite ? La voilà et j'ai pris moins de temps à l'écrire que l'autre en plus lol j'suis toute fière :)

Mischalameangirl : Merci beaucoup pour la review, c'est super gentil ! J'en ai de plus en plus et de plus en plus de nouveaux reviewers, je suis comblée ! En tout cas, voici le chapitre trois !

**CHAPITRE 3 : « Complications Inattendues »**

Marcher à travers la forêt en supportant le poids de Sawyer n'avait pas été de tout repos, surtout en avançant contre le vent, mais Kate avait finalement réussie à les emmener tous les deux hors de danger à l'intérieur de la caverne. Elle aida Sawyer à s'étendre sur le sol et déposa son sac par terre. Kate se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur de son bagage lorsque Sawyer tenta de se lever et retomba aussitôt.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire ! » S'écria Kate en laissant l'objet qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac.

« Je… Aïe ! » Dit Sawyer avant de laisser échapper un cri étouffé de douleur.

Kate ramassa la petite boîte sur le sol caverneux et approcha de lui, du fil et une aiguille dans la main. Au moment où elle passa le fil à travers le trou de l'aguille, Sawyer tressaillit éloigna son bras de Kate ou du moins, le plus loin qu'il lui était possible sans devoir de lever.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire là ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton peu rassuré.

« Je vais soigner ta blessure, reste tranquille. »

« Ça va pas la tête ! T'es même pas médecin ! » Protesta Sawyer.

« T'as raison, je crois que je vais te laisser crever à la place et te regarder te vider de ton sang ! »

Sawyer ne répliqua rien. Il enleva lentement la main qui dissimulait sa blessure et tendit silencieusement son bras. Kate s'approcha de lui avec son matériel et examina la plaie. Elle était moins profonde qu'elle l'aurait crue, mais des points de sutures s'imposaient. Kate le soigna avec précaution du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Par chance, elle avait emporté avec elle quelques plantes médicinales du jardin de Sun, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. À force de faire des excursions avec son père durant son adolescence, elle avait apprit à être prévoyante.

« En tout cas, t'es un meilleur médecin que ce foutu Doc. » Dit Sawyer à Kate alors qu'elle épongeait la blessure avec un bout de tissu humide.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kate. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Sawyer arrivait tout de même à la faire rire. Elle termina ensuite de le soigner et de penser sa blessure.

« J'ai vu des baies à l'entrée de la grotte tout à l'heure. Je vais aller en chercher pour qu'on puisse avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent. » Déclara Kate en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sawyer resta silencieux. Kate disparue sous la pluie et refit son apparition dix minutes plus tard, une chemise entre ses mains, pleine de fruits. Elle s'agenouilla près de Sawyer et lui montra les petites baies rouges qu'elle avait ramassé. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par la nourriture et Kate le remarqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

« Sawyer ? Tu se sens bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant près de lui.

« Oui…Oui, je vais juste aller m'étendre là-bas. »

Se levant afin se diriger vers la parois rocheuses de la caverne, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre une nouvelle fois. Kate l'aida à s'adosser au mur et remarqua qu'il était la proie à d'étranges tremblements. Elle toucha sa main et découvrit qu'elle était glacée.

« Tu es en état de choc, attends-moi un instant. » Dit Kate avant d'aller fouiller à nouveau dans son sac.

« Comme si j'avais l'intention d'aller quelque part. » Répliqua-t-il faiblement dans un sarcasme.

Kate revint rapidement, son sac de couchage dans les bras. Elle l'étendit sur Sawyer et alla chercher les baies dans la chemise sur le rocher plat où elle l'avait laissée.

« Le bois est trop humide pour faire un feu. Il va falloir te contenter de la couverture pour te réchauffer. » Lui dit Kate en lui offrant quelques baies.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le sol et en mangea quelques unes à son tour puis Sawyer tomba endormis à cause de la fatigue. Profitant du fait qu'il dormait, Kate se changea, troquant ainsi ses vêtements mouillés pour du linge sec. Elle revêtit le chandail orange et les jeans qu'elle avait portés auparavant lorsqu'elle avait donné un coup de main à Sun pour construire son jardin et étendit les vêtements trempés sur des roches à défaut d'avoir une machine ou une corde à linge.

Durant la nuit, Kate ne dormit que très peu. Ce ne fut qu'une heure avant l'aube qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil. Quatre heures plus tard, elle dormait toujours, mais Sawyer venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il pleuvait toujours, mais le vent avait diminué. Ce n'était pas encore le temps de s'aventurer dehors.

O-o-O

En effet, ce n'était pas du tout le temps de sortir, mais Jack, Sayid et Locke décidèrent qu'ils le devaient. Kate et Sawyer se trouvaient quelque part dans la jungle et qui sait dans quel état ils pouvaient être. Rebroussant chemin, ils retournaient sur leurs pas avec l'espoir de les croiser en bon état sur leur route.

« Kate ? Kate ! Réponds ! » Cria Jack.

Cela faisait des dizaines de fois qu'il criait son nom et qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Ils avaient parcourus la moitié du chemin pour retourner à la plage et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Kate ou de Sawyer. La tempête avait effacée toute trace sur le sol. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de les trouver hormis de crier.

« Jack, ça fait des heures qu'on les cherche. On devrait retourner à la plage ou dans les caves pour voir s'ils sont rentrés. » Lança Locke.

Jack ne semblait pas écouter. Il était déterminé à les retrouver, peu importe l'énergie et le temps que ça prendrait.

« Écoute Jack, il a raison. En plus, avec l'orage qu'il y a eut, il est possible qu'il y ait des blessés au campement. On devrait rentrer. » Dit calmement Sayid à côté de lui.

« Très bien, on rentre, mais s'ils ne sont pas là… »

« On ne les abandonnera pas, Jack. » Assura Sayid.

Sur ce, ils marchèrent en directions des caves tandis que la pluie avait complètement cessée. Le soleil réapparaissait lentement au travers des nuages. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de la journée que Jack, Sayid et Locke revinrent enfin sur la plage. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en train de discuter bruyamment autour d'un feu. Jack alla à leur rencontre tandis que Sayid et Locke déposaient leurs sacs sur le sol afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« Jack ! » S'écria nerveusement Hurley en se levant.

Les autres se firent silencieux aussitôt, tous profondément concentrés à admirer les flammes danser dans le feu de camps devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance et ni à Charlie d'ailleurs même s'il l'a vu et qu'il n'a rien remarqué, mais il était trop tard pour l'en empêcher quand on l'a su et… » Bredouilla Hurley avant d'être coupé par Jack.

« Attends une minute ! Je ne saisi pas le moindre mot de ce que tu es en train de me dire. Explique-moi brièvement ce qu'il y a Hurley. »

« Elle est partie ! »

« Qui est partie ? » Interrogea Locke qui venait de rattraper Jack, suivit de Sayid.

« Shannon ! » Répondit Hurley en faisant de grands gestes.

« Quoi ? Elle est partie ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sayid, perturbé par la nouvelle.

« On n'en sait rien. Charlie l'a vu aller remplir des bouteilles d'eau de bonne heure hier matin et personne ne l'a revue depuis. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » Murmura Sayid, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ignorant la présence des autres près de lui.

« Elle n'a pas vu la tempête qui arrivait vers l'île ? » Demanda Jack à Hurley.

« Quelle tempête ? »

À ce même moment, Jack, Sayid et Locke se figèrent sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir évités l'orage, c'était impossible. Avec la puissance de la tempête, elle ne pouvait pas avoir survolée uniquement une partie de l'île et immunisée l'autre du vent de la pluie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Je veux faire partie de l'équipe de recherche. » Annonça Charlie qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

« Charlie… » Commença Locke.

« Non, je veux venir ! C'est de ma faute si elle est partie. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte quand je l'ai vu de si bonne heure au point d'eau qu'elle préparait quelque chose. » Coupa Charlie, déterminé.

« Où sont Kate et Sawyer ? » Demanda Hurley, remarquant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas présents.

« Bon, écoutez… Kate et Sawyer sont perdus quelque part dans la jungle et il semble que ça soit le cas de Shannon également. Demain matin, nous ferons deux équipes, l'une partant à la recherche de Shannon, l'autre à celle de Kate et Sawyer. Pour l'instant, il faut se reposer et aller dormir. »

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence. Jack retourna aux caves avec Locke tandis que Sayid resta sur la plage avec Charlie, Claire et Aaron. En fait, il restait seulement sur la plage car en réalité, il était assez loin d'eux, parti s'isoler sur le bord de l'eau. sans douter pour aller réfléchir en solitaire.

Quant à Claire, elle semblait un peu inquiète. Elle berçait Aaron dans ses bras près du feu de camps, Charlie en face d'elle.

« Tu vas partir demain pour retrouver Shannon alors ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Charlie lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Claire toute seule avec son bébé, mais il se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas avoir pensé que Shannon avait quelque chose derrière la tête en se levant de si bonne heure. Certes, il n'avait pas de réelle façon de se douter de quoi que ce soit, mais il se disait qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela s'il y avait porté plus d'attention. Suite à sa réponse, Claire poussa un court soupir et déclara qu'elle allait dormir.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » Lui souhaita Charlie en restant assit près du feu.

Il alla remettre une bûche de bois dans le feu lorsqu'une brise se leva lentement. Une nouvelle fois encore, il entendit cette voix dans sa tête. Il se boucha les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains, mais même malgré ça, elle parvenait à murmurer ses phrases à l'intérieur de son esprit.

« Si, je le peux… J'en suis capable, je le peux. » Répéta-t-il en espérant que la voix arrête de la hanter.

« Charlie ? Ça va ? » Lui demanda Sayid qui venait de se rapprocher du campement.

« Moi ? Je… Oui, je me parlais, c'est tout. »

Sayid n'ajouta rien. Il s'assit silencieusement sur un tronc d'arbre en enfouissant ses pieds dans le sable. Peu importe les raisons qu'il imaginait, il n'y en avait aucune qui expliquait pourquoi Shannon avait bien pu quitter la plage de la sorte. Cela faisait longtemps que Sayid ne s'était pas inquiété. En fait non, pas si longtemps, mais les motifs de son inquiétude étaient alors différents.

« On va la retrouver demain. » Tenta de consoler Charlie, voyant son air troublé.

« Oh, oui. Sûrement. Elle ne réalise pas que la jungle est dangereuse. Elle est tout simplement insouciante. » Lui dit Sayid.

« Tu crois que tu peux prendre soin d'elle sur cette île ? » Le questionna sérieusement Charlie.

« Tant qu'elle n'en fait pas à sa tête, oui. »

« C'est ce qui fait son charme. » Remarqua Charlie en faisant ainsi sourire Sayid qui approuva en secouant la tête.

Sayid et Charlie s'échangèrent un sourire avant d'aller tous les deux dormir. Dès les premières lueurs du matin, la plupart des gens étaient déjà debout. Jack avait crée deux groupes pour les recherches. Sayid, Charlie et Hurley allait tenter de retrouver Shannon tandis que Jack et Locke iraient à la recherche de Kate et Sawyer. Les deux groupes partirent dans des directions différentes une fois que tout le nécessaire était prêt. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et disparurent chacun de leur côté à travers les arbres tropicaux.

O-o-O

Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, Sawyer se trouvait assit en face d'elle, adossé au mur. Il ne faisait rien de particulier. Il était tout simplement assit. Elle s'assit à son tour en tassant la couverture qui l'abriait l'instant précédent sur les épaules. La seconde suivante, elle réalisa qu'elle avait donnée cette couverte à Sawyer la vieille et que maintenant, elle se trouvait sur elle et non sur lui. Kate se dit qu'il lui avait donné en se levant, sans laisser le temps à son cerveau de formuler une autre hypothèse sur le pourquoi ou le comment la couverture avait aboutie sur elle.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle à Sawyer en se frottant les yeux.

« Ouais. » Dit-il distraitement sans la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna-t-elle, voyant bien qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si précieux dans ton sac à dos ? » Lui dit Sawyer, se tournant soudainement vers elle pour croiser son regard, un air de défi sur le visage.

Kate ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sawyer, prenant un air détendu et pas trop sérieux.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Sawyer ? »

« Vois-tu, hier j'ai réalisé que tu es partie chercher de la nourriture. »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est étrange car tu étais sensée en avoir dans ton sac à dos. C'est bien ce que tu as dis l'autre jour, non ! Que tu apportais ton sac en expédition car tu y mettais de la nourriture ? »

Encore une fois, Kate avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se rendre compte de certaines choses que le reste des survivants du crash ne voyaient pas en elle. Tout le monde la voyait comme la fille qui aimait bien aider les autres et contribuer quand il y avait quelque chose à faire. Enfin, c'était l'image qu'ils avaient eu d'elle jusqu'à ce que Sawyer dise à tout le monde qu'elle était la prisonnière du marshall étant donné que Michael avait remit ça avec l'histoire du prisonnier en accusant Sawyer de l'avoir empoisonné. Jamais elle n'allait oublier tous ses regards remplis de haine et de peur fixés sur elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire à ce moment-là, c'était de fuir. De s'en aller le plus loin possible d'eux et de ne jamais revenir. Seulement, ses chances de survie toute seule dans la jungle n'étaient pas très grandes. En tout cas, elle croyait que c'était la faute de Sawyer tout ça. C'était lui qui l'avait balancé aux autres. Kate ne pouvait pas se risquer de lui faire confiance.

« Alors ? » Reprit Sawyer en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Se contentant-elle de lui répondre d'un ton sec en allant chercher son sac.

Sawyer s'avança près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres séparant leurs deux visages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à cacher ? Peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es sensée finir tes jours en prison ? Ou peut-être quelque chose que tu as volé ? » Lui dit-il gravement en lui lançant l'un de ses regards détestables qui incitaient les gens à le détester au plus haut point.

« Ce n'est pas moi la voleuse sur cette île. » Dit-elle en l'accusant d'un ton méprisant.

« Tu as raison. Je suis un voleur, mais je préfère être ça que d'être un menteur. » Répliqua-t-il, affichant un sourire arrogant.

Kate ne le quitta pas du regard lorsque soudainement, il tenta de lui arracher le sac des mains. Seulement, Kate fut plus rapide et recula son bras droit qui tenait fermement son bagage. Sawyer fit une nouvelle tentative et cette fois, Kate s'écarta complètement de devant lui.

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, Sawyer tomba d'un coup sur le sol. Kate trouva qu'il le méritait amplement. Il l'avait cherché. Cependant, elle s'en voulue lorsqu'elle vit du sang ruisseler sur une pierre près de lui. Sa plaie était à nouveau ouverte. Kate se précipita vers lui. Une pierre pointue avait transpercée le pansement et agrandie la blessure de Sawyer. Prit de panique, Kate tenta d'arrêter le saignement en faisant une pression à l'aide de ses paumes de mains. Par contre, cette solution ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre alternative au plus vite.

O-o-O

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Claire s'inquiétait pour Charlie. La jungle ne lui avait jamais inspirée confiance. Il y avait peut-être un monstre ou une créature horriblement féroce et carnivore dans cette forêt maudite. Cependant, Claire chassa ses mauvaises pensées de son esprit et regardait le sentier devant elle.

Depuis le temps, les rescapés avaient fais un sentier à force de faire des allers et retours sur le chemin des caves à la plage plusieurs fois par jour pour diverses raisons. Claire se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'elle suivait ce chemin. Toutefois, malgré la sécurité que lui inspirait cette route, elle la quitta, ayant entendu un bruit étrange derrière un arbuste.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Personne ne répondit. Elle s'avança à travers les branches et déboucha dans une petite clairière. En l'examinant comme il faut, elle remarqua quelque chose sur le sol, au fond près des arbres. Claire senti son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… »

Alors qu'elle s'approcha, la peur l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, mais pourtant, la preuve était là devant elle. Ce trou rectangulaire dans le sol. Cette tombe vide était bien réelle. Le corps de Ethan ne s'y trouvait plus. Dans ses bras, Aaron commença à pleurer. Claire tenta de le calmer, mais sans succès. Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas non plus à se calmer elle-même. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle repartie le plus rapidement possible vers la plage afin de prévenir quelqu'un du danger, regrettant très fort que Charlie ne soit pas là avec elle.


	4. Inquiétudes Révélatrices

Lupini-filiae : Merci :) La relation Skate avance pas trop vite, c'est vrai… Mais ils sont tellement mystérieux ces deux-là que c'est difficile de les mettre ensemble rapidement… En tout cas, ça avance un peu encore dans ce chapitre, mais ça risque de bouger encore plus dans le suivant ;) Et, oui, elle va le regretter ! Elle réalise tranquillement qu'elle ne devrait pas et qu'elle ne veut pas !

The werewolf : Oui, c'était cruel d'arrêter le dernier chapitre comme ça lol ! Mais t'en fais pas, la fin de celui-ci est moins brusque Quoi que ceux qui aiment bien Shannon vont se ronger les ongles sans doute… Merci pour cette troisième review, c'est génial de voir que des gens suivent l'histoire !

Joralie : Courte review, mais très claire ! Désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour écrire la suite, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, l'horreur, je déteste ça ! Ça m'arrive rarement par chance et j'espère que ce chapitre va plaire…

Lindowel : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir ! Sinon, je regarde la série en anglais sur une chaîne américaine donc j'ai vu tous les épisodes de la saison un depuis très longtemps déjà héhé ! C'est pour ça que je sais tout ça car je ne lis aucun spoilers !

Tania : Merci, contente que tu aimes toujours autant l'histoire ! Ce chapitre a mit plus de temps à venir, je m'en excuse, je voulais l'écriture plus vite, mais j'ai eu un syndrome de page blanche pendant un temps grr ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

Nepenthes : Je sépare l'histoire en scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un épisode car j'imagine l'histoire comme tel alors ça me soulage de savoir que ça se lit bien car des fois j'ai peur de perdre les lecteurs ou de les mélanger… Sinon, oui, encore beaucoup de mystères ;) Ce qu'il y a dans le sac de Kate, vous le saurez plus tard, les voix seront encore de retour dans la tête du pauvre Charlie et pour Shannon, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! À la prochaine et merci pour ta review constructive !

Barbie56 : Shannon n'est pas un personnage très populaire, mais j'ai été étonné de voir à quel point les gens se demandent quand même ce qui lui arrive ! Personnellement, je détestais le perso avant, mais maintenant je l'aime de plus en plus :) En tout cas, malgré tout, elle reste elle-même lol !

Selvaggio : Ta review me fait très plaisir :D Comme je l'ai dis à plusieurs autres, la suite a prit du temps à venir, mais elle est enfin là ! J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue et que vous allez aimez ce nouveau chapitre : Contente de te revoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre… Charlie ne sera pas là très souvent, mais je lui réserve plusieurs scènes intéressantes dans l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas pour lui ;)

Jylly Brandebouc : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite de l'histoire ! À la prochaine j'espère !

Claire : J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle aux personnages, mais pour créer des couples, c'est moins facile par moment, mais bon, on y arrive ;) Merci du compliment ! Et c'est vraiment la suite de l'épisode final de la saison un, mais comme la saison deux arrive à grands pas, je ne sais pas si je vais adapter la suite au début de la saison deux ou bien continuer l'histoire indépendamment, on verra !

Manu : Je trouve ça cool qu'il y ait d'autres fans du couple Kate/Sawyer ! La majorité aime le couple Charlie/Claire que je trouve très mignon, mais pas si intéressant que ça ! Je m'amuse plus avec Kate et Sawyer ou encore Sayid et Shannon que Charlie et Claire car ils sont trop faciles à mettent ensemble ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review :)

**CHAPITRE 4 : « Inquiétudes Révélatrices »**

Sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un l'entende à une telle profondeur dans les bois, Kate devait se débrouiller toute seule afin de trouver une manière d'arrêter le saignement de la blessure de Sawyer. Seulement, elle était dans un tel état de panique que ses mains tremblaient et que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à penser. Lorsque son esprit se remit à fonctionner, ce fut en formulant la pensée que Sawyer allait peut-être mourir, ce qui n'aida pas Kate à raisonner rationnellement.

Puis, soudainement, un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre. Envisageant la possibilité qu'il pouvait s'agir une nouvelle fois de l'animal étrange qu'ils avaient combattus dans la jungle, Kate tenta de trouver quelque chose pour lui servir d'arme lorsqu'une silhouette mince et crasseuse émergea de la grande fougère d'où provenait le bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda la femme que Kate reconnue comme étant Danielle, la française vivant depuis seize ans sur l'île.

« Il est mal en point, aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! » Supplia Kate, tenant toujours fermement un linge sur la plaie de Sawyer.

D'un pas méfiant, elle s'approcha de Sawyer et souleva le morceau de tissu après avoir fit signe à Kate d'enlever ses mains. En effet, il était mal en point. Danielle sortit des flacons du vieux sac brun et abîmé qu'elle traînait avec elle et appliqua certains produits sur la blessure. Figée par la peur, Kate ne fit que regarder, joignant ses mains fermement comme si elle priait.

Un moment plus tard qui parut une éternité pour Kate, Danielle se releva. La plaie de Sawyer était recousue avec adresse, mais il était toujours inconscient. La française jeta un regard à Sawyer et croisa celui de Kate.

« Ne le laisser pas mourir. Prenez soin de lui. Prenez soin les uns les autres ou vous allez tous périr. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Kate ne vit pas la nécessité de la retenir même si elle savait que Sayid était à sa recherche. Il y aurait d'autres occasions pour une nouvelle expédition, mais celle-ci devait s'arrêter. De toute manière, elle était trop préoccupée par Sawyer pour arrêter Danielle. Étant inconscient, Kate ne pouvait savoir s'il était en état de choc ou pas étant donné il ne bougeait pas. De plus, elle se demandait si elle-même était dans un état de choc tellement elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre une erreur et surtout pas avec le sang que Sawyer avait perdu au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Assise sur le sol caverneux de la grotte, Kate alla cherche son sac de couchage et l'emmena près de Sawyer. Ensuite, elle s'assit près de lui, le souleva avec précaution, installa sa tête sur ses genoux pour ensuite le recouvrir grâce au sac de couchage afin de s'assurer qu'il aura assez chaud durant la nuit.

Puis, ne sachant pas si ça ferait une différence ou pas, Kate serra ses bras autour de lui, espérant de toutes ces forces qu'il s'en sorte et elle s'endormit.

O-o-O

Sur la plage, Claire venait de retourner dans les caves, paniquée. Seulement, Charlie, Jack ainsi que la plupart de ses amis et connaissances depuis l'écrasement étaient repartis dans la jungle. Elle se mit alors à la recherche de Sun qu'elle trouva dans son jardin, occupée à planter de nouvelles graines.

« Sun ! Il n'est plus là ! Il va revenir s'en prendre à nous ! » S'écria-t-elle, tenant son fils fermement dans ses bras.

« Attends Claire ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Qui n'est plus là ? » Questionna la coréenne en se relevant.

« Ethan ! Sa tombe est vide ! Je… C'est impossible ! » Tenta d'expliquer Claire.

« Tu t'es sûrement trompée d'endroit. Il ne peut pas être revenu à la vie. »

Claire ne répondit rien. Elle fixa un point imaginaire devant elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Sun.

« À moins qu'il n'ait jamais été mort… » Murmura-t-elle.

Face à ce que Claire venait de dire, Sun fronça les sourcils, l'air songeuse.

« Ça n'a pas de sens, comment aurait-il réussit à survivre sous terre pendant des jours de la sorte ? »

« Mais qui dit qu'il ne s'est pas sortit de là une heure après qu'on l'ait enterré ! Personne n'a été voir sa tombe depuis que Charlie et Hurley l'ont mit en terre ! »

Malgré l'absurdité de la théorie de Claire, Sun considérait que ça pouvait avoir du sens vu sous cet angle. Cependant, il avait bien reçu plusieurs balles en plein torse et aucun être humain normal ne pouvait échapper à cela. Sun demanda donc à Claire d'aller lui montrer la tombe pour être sûre avant de le dire aux autres. Ainsi, elles partirent ensemble là où le cadavre de Ethan était sensé reposer.

O-o-O

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Sayid, Charlie et Hurley tentaient de retrouver Shannon. Ils traquaient des empreintes des pas depuis un bon moment, mais elles semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Il y avait celles de Shannon ainsi que celles de Vincent. Depuis la mort de Boone, Shannon était devenue incroyablement silencieuse et solitaire. Sayid lui-même n'arrivait plus à lui faire entendre raison et surtout après la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui depuis qu'il l'avait empêcher de tuer Locke.

« Elle ne devrait plus être bien loin, ça fais beaucoup d'heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter. »

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas tarder à la rattraper car je commence à avoir des crampes moi ! » Répondit Hurley à Charlie d'un ton impatient.

De son côté, Sayid ignora leurs commentaires, préférant poursuivre silencieusement son chemin à l'aide du bâton qui lui servait d'appui.

O-o-O

De leur côté Jack et Locke étaient toujours à la recherche de Kate et Sawyer, mais il n'y avait aucune piste pour les retrouver, ce qui rendait la chose doublement difficile. Toutefois, Jack se doutait qu'ils devaient se trouver quelque part sur le chemin qu'ils avaient prit le jour précédent lors de leur expédition. Le seul hic était que la route qu'ils avaient parcourue était horriblement longue.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de l'endroit où vous les avez perdus de vue ? » Demanda Locke pour la troisième fois.

« Non. Nous marchions quand la tempête s'est levée puis j'ai fais signe à Kate de se dépêcher et ça été la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, mais j'ignore si elle et Sawyer nous ont suivis un moment encore ou s'il s'est passé autre chose. » Répondit Jack.

John acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis ils marchèrent encore quelques bonnes heures avant de tomber sur un corps mort d'animal.

« C'est l'un de mes couteau. Celui qui avait mystérieusement disparu de ma valise ou plutôt qui avait été volé comme je le dirais franchement. » Lança Locke en retirant la lame du flanc de la bête.

« Probablement que Sawyer l'avait prit. » Dit Jack

« C'est ce que je crois aussi. » Répondit Locke, lui adressant un sourire.

« Ils ont donc été attaqués par cette…chose. » Termina Jack.

« Un Thylacine. » Rectifia Locke, les yeux rivés sur l'animal.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est aussi connu sous le nom de tigre de Tasmanie et en fait, sa race est sensée être éteinte depuis plus d'un demi siècle. »

« Eh bien elle ne l'est plus apparemment. » Lui répliqua Jack, préférant ne pas savoir comment Locke connaissait l'existence d'une telle créature.

« On dirait bien. »

« Bon, continuons. » Déclara le docteur, recommençant à marcher.

« S'ils sont blessés, ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

« Je préfère penser qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. » Rétorqua Jack avec agacement alors que Locke s'abstint de toute réponse.

O-o-O

Entre temps, Sawyer, qui avait malheureusement été blessé par la créature et également par une pierre aiguisée, venait d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. L'image qu'il voyait était très floue, mais rapidement, elle devint nette. À trente centimètre au-dessus de lui se trouvait le visage endormit de Kate. Sawyer tourna la tête et s'aperçu que des bras le retenaient. Ceux de Kate. La regardant à nouveau, il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, se rapprocha la tête d'elle et ferma à nouveau les yeux, encore très fatigué.

O-o-O

Loin de Kate et Sawyer, loin de Jack et Locke, mais pas si loin de Sayid, Charlie et Hurley, se trouvait Shannon, accompagnée de Vincent, le labrador blond que Walt lui avait confié. Un soir, à son grand étonnement, Shannon avait fait ce que le garçon de Michael lui avait conseillé. Son frère lui manquait et elle se sentait atrocement seule bien qu'en même temps, elle ne voulait voir personne. Ainsi, elle s'était mise à raconter ses pensées au chien. Celui-ci resta immobile devant elle, la regardant de temps en temps comme s'il veillait à son bien être. Depuis, Vincent était devenu son confident. Elle lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable personne.

« Tu ne me juges pas et ne me critiques pas toi. » Avait-elle dit au chien un soir.

Par contre, ayant un chien pour meilleur ami, Shannon s'enfermait encore plus dans sa solitude. Bien qu'un certain diction affirme que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme, dans ce cas-ci, il avait beau apporter à Shannon un immense réconfort et une certaine forme d'amitié, il n'en restait pas moins un animal.

Ainsi, Shannon marchait avec Vincent en plein cœur de la jungle, ignorant où elle allait. Personne ne l'avait vu s'en aller ce matin-là. Elle s'était levée tôt, avait fait le plein d'eau et de nourriture dans un sac de voyage et était partie. Elle considérait Sayid comme un traître et Locke comme un meurtrier et il lui était trop pénible de supporter la présence de l'un comme de l'autre.

« Wouf ! » Aboya soudainement Vincent, sortant subitement Shannon de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vincent ? » Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle savait que le chien n'était évidemment pas en mesure de lui répondre.

Shannon scruta les arbres devant elle et un homme apparut devant elle. Il était de grandeur moyenne, le visage carré et les cheveux bruns. Cependant, voyant Shannon, il resta muet, ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? » Dit-elle, embarrassée par le silence.

« Pas personnellement, non. Cependant, on vient tous du même avion. »

« Ouais. » Confirma Shannon, se sentant ridicule d'avoir posée la question.

Alors qu'elle voulue reprendre sa marche solitaire, l'homme reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes Shannon, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Oui. » Lui répondit-elle, se demandant ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir et pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas poursuivre sa fugue en paix.

« Je vous reconnais, mais vous ne me reconnaissez probablement pas. » Poursuivit-il d'un air calme et mystérieux.

Shannon resta immobile quelques secondes à regarder le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, faisant travailler sa mémoire, mais en vain. L'inconnu avait raison, elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu. » Répondit-elle, toujours sur le même ton peu accueillant.

« J'ai quitté la plage quelques jours après l'écrasement de l'avion. Ma sœur voyageait avec moi et je l'ai trouvé morte à mes côtés quand je me suis éveillé ce jour-là. Elle était toute la famille qui me restait. Enfin, je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec les autres après ça, vous comprenez ? »

Shannon acquiesça d'un signe de la tête affirmatif suite à l'histoire que l'homme venait de lui raconter. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que toute cette tranche de vie triste n'avait rien de réel. L'homme avait tout inventé dans un but précis et il avait réussit ce qu'il voulait. Shannon compatissait avec lui. Elle avait perdue un frère alors qu'il prétendait avoir perdu une sœur, quelle coïncidence !

« Au fait, je m'appelle Karl. » Mentit à nouveau l'homme que les autres survivants connaissaient sous le nom de Ethan.

Il lui rendit une main que Shannon serra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toute seule dans la jungle loin des autres Shannon ? » Lui demanda son nouvel ami d'un air soucieux.

« La même chose que vous. » Répondit-elle.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez rien mangé ? »

« Depuis ce matin. » Lui dit Shannon.

« J'ai quelques provisions à mon campement qui se trouve à quatre heures de marche d'ici si ça vous dis. »

« D'accord, j'aimerais bien, mais je ne resterai pas très longtemps. »

« Laissez l'avenir vous le dire. Vous ne devriez pas être pressée d'aller quelque part au beau milieu de nulle part. »

Shannon serra la laisse de Vincent entre ses mains, redressa son sac à dos et suivit celui qu'elle prenait pour un certain Karl avec une impression de ne plus être seule au monde et que quelqu'un sur cette île partageait la même souffrance qu'elle. Shannon croyait avoir trouvé une personne pour la comprendre.

O-o-O

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sawyer dormait. Kate n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il avait besoin de récupérer et le fait de dormir était primordial afin qu'il guérisse. Elle écarta une de ses mèches blondes de son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, émergeant lentement de son sommeil.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda doucement Kate, souriant.

« Bien. » Répondit-il, lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans se dire un mot, comme bien des fois auparavant. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre à l'intérieure de la caverne. Comme bien des fois entre eux, il y avait plus de mots et de significations à l'intérieur d'un simple regard que dans une phrase entière. C'est ce qui expliquait leurs si rares conversations.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses bouger pour le moment. » Lança Kate au bout d'un moment.

« Même si ça serait le cas, je n'en ai nullement l'intention. » Lui dit Sawyer en lui adressant un de ses fameux sourires malicieux.

Si Kate aurait été sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de chance de le blesser, elle se serait levée et l'aura poussée sur le sol rocheux, mais dans son état, elle n'était sûre de rien donc elle s'abstint de tout geste. Elle n'était pas habituer à confronter les situations de sa vie. La plupart du temps, Kate préférait fuir. Seulement, sur une île déserte, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin donc elle s'habitait tranquillement à faire face à la nouvelle existence qu'elle vivait plus ou moins difficilement depuis de nombreuses semaines déjà.

Pendant que Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, Sawyer prit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait laissée à proximité et bu plusieurs gorgées. Ensuite, il accota à nouveau sa tête sur les genoux de Kate et referma les yeux.

« Je crois que je vais refaire une sieste. »

Et il s'endormit dans la minute. Quant à Kate, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder d'une pensée à l'autre encore une heure avant de retomber dans un sommeil léger.


End file.
